Supports
Magia Record uses a Supports system, where players can call on other players' Magical Girls for help. By adding other players to your Friends List, you can create a pool of strong Magical Girls to call on with particularly tricky opponents. You can follow up to 50 players on your Friends List, depending on your player rank. Friends and Support Points The main benefit to adding friends comes in the form of Support Points (SP), one of the game's currencies. You gain SP each time you battle using a support, and give SP to other players in the process. Conversely, you receive SP from other players using your supports. You receive these points once a day as a bonus on your first login of the day. SP can be spent in the Normal Gacha and Shops. Using Supports in Battle (hover over this image to see what everything does) Image:Tutorial Supports.png| rect 4 5 61 33 Return to the Battle select screen rect 577 2 635 31 Show/Hide the main menu rect 434 47 504 74 Toggle the Event bonus filter. During certain events, activating this will limit the support list to only those with special event Memoria equipped rect 194 34 428 75 View supports by element. Every player can set up to 6 supports, 1 for each element plus a main rect 507 47 580 74 Sort supports by level, attack, defense, HP, or player rank. rect 582 47 635 73 Sort ascending or descending rect 18 42 182 290 Battle info box - this shows the name/number of the battle, it's difficulty level, AP cost, and the element of the enemies you will face. rect 44 295 160 337 View what items drop in this battle rect 568 94 625 120 The amount of SP you will gain from using this support rect 509 204 625 251 Another player's support. Press to select, or press and hold to view its stat card. rect 209 174 509 251 Another player's support. Press to select, or press and hold to view its stat card. rect 208 254 477 329 Another player's support. Press to select, or press and hold to view its stat card. rect 479 285 633 331 Another player's support. Press to select, or press and hold to view its stat card. rect 482 260 527 278 Event bonus - a support with a special event Memoria equipped, providing a bonus for that particular event rect 531 257 570 279 Friend indicators - this is a support belonging to a friend. rect 573 260 617 280 The amount of SP you will gain from using this support rect 575 338 620 357 The amount of SP you will gain from using this support rect 479 342 528 356 Event bonus - a support with a special event Memoria equipped, providing a bonus for that particular event rect 532 339 574 359 Friend indicators - this is a support belonging to a friend. rect 213 336 475 349 Another player's support. Press to select, or press and hold to view its stat card. rect 514 175 570 195 Friend indicators - this is a support belonging to a friend. rect 574 178 623 194 The amount of SP you will gain from using this support rect 210 92 566 168 An NPC support, with preset stats and Memoria rect 567 125 629 166 An NPC support, with preset stats and Memoria Before entering most battles, you are given a list of Supports from randomly selected players to choose from. You must select a Support to start a battle. There are 4 types of support you can choose from: *Random Support: These are random players who you do not follow. These players' ranks vary depend on your player rank. For newer players, you will may see some much higher-ranked players at first to help you through the game. A random support will not have an MP Gauge, meaning you cannot use its Magia or Doppel. You gain 10 Support Points for using a Random Support. *Followed: These are players who you follow. You can follow up to 50 players of any rank. Following a player allows you to use their supports' MP Gauges in battle. You gain 10 Support Points for using a followed support. Followed Supports are indicated by a pink face icon. *Mutual followers: These are players who you follow, who have followed you back. They appear more often than Followed Supports. You gain 30 Support Points for using a mutual support. In addition to the pink face icon, Mutual Supports also have a blue face icon. *NPC: A Support not belonging to any player. They act the same as a Mutual Support, but no one else will receive SP. A green face icon on a Support means you have not used that player's Supports yet today. Adding Friends By following players and adding them to your Friend List, you can regularly call on their Supports, use their Support's Magia and Doppel skills, and give and receive Support Points. There are two main ways to add new friends: after battle, and through the Friends Menu. After Battle This option is only available if you have space on your Friends List. When you use a Random Support, after the battle you will be asked if you want to follow the player. From this screen you can review the player's Supports. Click はい (Yes) to add the player, or いいえ (No) to close this box. This option allows you to add players with proven strong supports, but does not guarantee they will add you back. From the Friends Menu The Friends Menu is found in the Settings & Misc. Menu on the Home Screen. There are three sub-menus on this page, further detailed below. Friends Menu From the Friends Menu, you can view and manage your Friends List. Players You Follow From this screen you can review the players you follow, and remove players you no longer want on your list (hover over the highlighted areas for more information). Image:Tutorial Followed Friends.png| rect 164 34 270 67 The number of players you currently follow / the max amount of players you can follow rect 405 39 624 69 Sort players by Player Rank, last login, or date added. Choose the filter from the drop-down list then press the button to apply. rect 198 111 259 166 The Magical Girl the player currently has on their Home Screen rect 258 107 314 133 The player's Rank rect 318 108 418 133 The player's Name rect 263 154 367 168 The player's greeting message rect 412 136 502 152 The time since the player last logged in. rect 459 110 543 132 View the player's Supports rect 183 188 607 267 Click to view the player's Player Card. You can also view their supports and follow/unfollow them from their card. Players Who Follow You From this screen you can review the players who follow you, and follow them back (hover over the highlighted areas for more information). Image:Tutorial Follower Friends.png| rect 166 37 270 66 The number of players following you. rect 460 108 542 135 View this player's supports rect 546 107 595 134 A blue icon by itself means this player follows you, but you don't follow them rect 511 139 600 178 If you have space on your Friends List, you can follow players back rect 180 186 607 269 Click to view the player's Player Card. You can also view their supports and follow/unfollow them from their card. Find Players From this screen you can search for players by their name or Player ID. Note that players who you already follow or who already follow you will not appear in search results (hover over the highlighted areas for more information). Image:Tutorial Find Friend.png| rect 169 39 239 67 View random players with similar ranks to you rect 242 39 310 67 Search for players by their player name rect 315 41 382 69 Search for players by their player ID rect 436 34 627 70 Search tool. Enter either the player's name or ID depending on which tab you are on, then press the button to search rect 463 104 541 134 View this player's supports rect 514 140 595 171 Follow this player rect 183 188 611 263 Click to view the player's Player Card. You can also view their supports and follow/unfollow them from their card. Tips *Searching for players by Player ID is recommended, as this is unique to each player. *Searches are case-sensitive - for example searching "Iroha" will return different results than "iroha". *Mutual Supports give the most benefits. Try to add back people who add you, and join in the various communities for people looking for mutuals. *Other players will receive bonuses from you using their Supports only once per day; try to use Followed and Mutual Supports daily to give other players bonuses, but don't feel like you have to use them every time they pop up. Category:Tutorial